STRUCTURE OF NEODYMIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός)T.E. Institute of Larissa Greece. ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring neodymium is composed of 5 stable isotopes, Nd-142, Nd-143, Nd-145, Nd-146 and Nd-148, with Nd-142 being the most abundant (27.2% natural abundance), and 2 radioisotopes, Nd-144 and Nd-150. In all, 33 radioisotopes of Neodymium have been characterized up to now, with the most stable being naturally occurring isotopes Nd-144 (alpha decay, a half-life (t1/2) of 2.29×1015 years) and Nd-150 (double beta decay, t1/2 of 7×1018 years). All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 11 days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 70 seconds. The primary decay modes before the most abundant stable isotope, Nd-142, are electron capture and positron decay, and the primary mode after is beta minus decay. The primary decay products before Nd-142 are element Pr (praseodymium) isotopes and the primary products after are element Pm (promethium) isotopes. Comparing the Neodymium-120 of 60 protons (even number) with Cerium-116 of 58 protons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Nd-120 has the same high symmetry as that of Cerium-116. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Ce-136 and STRUCTURE OF Nd-142 ). So the total spin of isotopes is due to the number of positive and negative spins of extra neutrons. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Nd-124, Nd-126, Nd-128, Nd-130, Nd-132, Nd-132, Nd-134, Nd-136, Nd-138 AND Nd-140, Nd-142, Nd-144, Nd-146 AND Nd-148 WITH S = 0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Nd-142. Here we have an even number of extra neutrons which give S = 0 based on the structure of Nd-120 with S = 0. For example the unstable Nd-140 has 20 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These neutrons make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Nd-142, Nd-146, and Nd-148 with S =0 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Nd-150, Nd-152, Nd-154, Nd-156, Nd-158, and Nd-160 ' Similarly the structure of the above unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Nd-120 with S =0. For example the unstable Nd-150 with S = 0 has 30 extra neutrons of opposite spins, but the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Nd-148 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of Nd-148 in the unstable nuclides from Nd-152 to Nd-160 make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Nd-125, Nd-127, Nd-129, Nd-131, Nd-133, Nd-135, Nd-137,Nd-139, Nd-141, Nd-143, and Nd-145 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above nuclides with such an odd number of extra neutrons is based on the same structure of Nd-120 With S =0. For example the unstable Nd-125 with S = +5/2 has 5 extra neutrons of positive spins. That is S = 0 +5(+1/2) = +5/2 Whereas the unstable Nd-141 with S = +3/2 of 21 extra neutrons has 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 9 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 12(+1/2) + 9(-1/2) = +3/2 These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. However in the stable Nd-143, and Nd-145 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Nd-147, Nd-149 Nd-151, Nd-153, Nd-155, Nd-157, Nd-159, AND Nd-161 Similarly in the presence of such an odd number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides based on the structure of Nd-120 with S =0. For example the unstable Nd-147 with -5/2 of 27 extra neutrons has 11 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 11(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = -5/2 Whereas the unstable Nd-161with S = -1/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 20(+1/2) + 21(-1/2) = -1/2 Note that in these cases of odd number of extra neutrons the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Nd-147 make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts